Paternal Protector
by Doreiku
Summary: This man standing in his doorway was not his father. He was a monster cloaked in human flesh. Daisuke cannot escape the doorway. Cannot escape his life. His trauma. Disturbing Content. Graphic Molestation. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Heed these warnings. I will not be responsible for a kind heart suffering.

**Warnings:**

Incest, Molestation, Angst

This story does pose a purpose and has a meaning. Keep in mind that this plot is rationalized throughout the story.

* * *

Daisuke lifted his teary eyes to the man before him, wondering _when _this figure turned corrupt. He had never been one to be superstitious, not like his mother, but he recalled it was sometime around when Dark first appeared. In fact… It was exactly when Dark appeared.

The name even suggested it: Dark.

The essence of his very being now. Darkness. Insecurity. Oppression.

Just watching, waiting for the man's next move. Crying, attempting to make him _see_ what he's doing. Attempting to show how much pain and grief the man caused, though nothing worked.

And so Daisuke settled with the ritual that plagued his mind day and night. Waiting for the man to leave him be… so he could drown himself in lost memories of a time when he never had a father… And thus never be hurt…

"He's coming home!" Emiko cheered from the mailbox. Daiki looked up from the center table commenting on how loud his daughter could be. But the news was great! Spectacular! After so many years of travel, Kosuke was coming back. Daisuke would have a father.

It was Saint White's day. Daisuke bustled around his school; accomplishing whatever task was handed to him without a single word of complaint. When the time came to bestow the white ribbon to a girl, Dark choose Riku… and Daisuke carried the action out.

Scared and horrified by himself, Daisuke retreated inside his mind

If only I could do that now, he thought solemnly.

He should have seen the signs. Like when he met Kosuke for the first time, after the man had forced a ring on his finger, ultimately driving him from the coveted solitude.

That night, after his mother and grandfather had retired for the night, Kosuke peered into his son's room.

Daisuke could see the man's frame standing at his doorway… staring at him. The light from the hallway prevented seeing his expression, and in turn made it impossible for Kosuke to tell if Daisuke was asleep or awake.

Nearly ten minutes passed without movement until Kosuke sighed and closed the door. Daisuke stared in confusion, however, letting it go, he allowed sleep to grasp him and slowly his consciousness faded.

… …

A loud creak woke him that night. His door had opened a peek. That same manly frame stood in the same position… staring at him. Daisuke, startled, propped himself on his elbow, squinting to see if it was his father. Though who else _could _it have been?

Once Daisuke sat up, and looked back at the doorway to confront his visitor, the man was gone.

This happened every night following. Kosuke would return two to five times a night, and stay there for however long he wanted. It frightened Daisuke. And when he asked Dark for his opinion, the thief told him his father missed him.

Though with each passing night, each silent visit, Dark began to worry more and more, doubting his own theory. He wouldn't tell his tamer of his worries though, Daisuke had enough of his own, never mind speculations.

Three weeks passed like this. And finally, Daisuke mustered up enough courage to speak to the man about it. He did not know his father very well… and was embarrassed to question his nightly visits… So chose to broach it when they were alone…

Tonight. He decided. Tonight I will ask him why.

That was a big mistake.

When the sun set, and Daisuke lay in his bed, going over the mental script he had prepared, Kosuke entered his room with a box in hand, wrapped up nicely.

Handing it to his son, he said, "Here, Daisuke, something I picked up for you. I'm trying to make up for all the missed holidays." He chuckled quietly and watched as his son unwrapped the gift. Inside a single black ring resided.

"It looks like the one you gave to Dark awhile ago…" Daisuke commented, slipping it on his index finger. Thankfully, he missed the hungry gaze of his father following his hands' movements; transfixed by the small hands groping at the box.

"It holds protective magic in it, that's all." Kosuke responded, crushing one hand in his child's spiky, crimson hair.

"Thanks, dad!"

… …

He was there again.

Through pitch-black, Daisuke could tell his father was watching him.

Though it seemed different this time, something was off.

He did not notice until he turned his light on, preparing to repeat his script to his father, that there was a _big_ difference.

He quickly realized whathad felt off.

Kosuke was not standing straight like normal, he was hunched over against the doorframe, pants open, and fiercely stroking himself. The man did not stop or even falter when his son's light turned on, only continued fondling his hardness. He looked Daisuke straight in the eyes… and climaxed.

The man groaned quietly, softly whispering his son's name. Daisuke stared incredulously. The image of his father masturbating at his doorway etched into his mind; the sweet words cooed while reveling in pleasure played over and over, burning it into his soul forever to be remembered.

Kosuke buttoned his pants and left, much to Daisuke's appreciation. He felt nauseas. That was one thing a son _never _wanted to see.

Daisuke did not get any sleep and Kosuke did not visit again that night.

… …

The next morning, the family sat at the center table, eating breakfast and chatting quietly. Daisuke could not look his father in the eye- couldn't look at any part of him. What brought him to do that? The boy continued to ponder. There was no reasonable explanation.

"So today papa and I are going shopping in town. I want you two to do some spring cleaning!" Emiko smiled at her son and husband, not realizing the horror she so obviously set up.

"Mom, it's December. Spring isn't for a few months." Daisuke pointed out, causing Emiko to sigh in frustration.

"Alright… Then I want you to clean your room, Daisuke. Your father can help."

… …

"You can just put that in the corner…" Daisuke muttered to Kosuke. Despite refusing his dad's help, Emiko threw a fuss and forced the two to "bond".

Kosuke kept quiet, as usual, and only spoke when he did not know where something went. Daisuke's room was normally clean, however, with the sudden trauma; he could barely focus on one foot in front of the other.

And when Kosuke leaned against the frame of his door, like all the previous nights, Daisuke stood petrified.

"Dai?" the boy snapped back to reality and looked at his father terrified, "Are you okay? You were zoning out a little." Kosuke laughed.

Maybe his mind created all of those nights. This man before him- his father- would never _do_ something like that. No one sane would.

Concluding that everything that had happened for the past few weeks were all a figment of his distorted mind, he confessed, "I'm really tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

Kosuke turned pale.

Daisuke froze.

Or maybe it _was_ real.

"Daisuke… I- I mean…-" The father began, stuttering at the face of his disturbed child.

"I forgot something downstairs." Daisuke ignored any words his father attempted to construe and bolted for the exit. However, Kosuke shut the door firmly, thwarting his son's escape.

"You are not going anywhere." He spoke slowly, coherently, "Get on your knees."

"No." Daisuke quietly refused, biting his lip in horror.

'Dark?' Daisuke begged yet no answer came.

"He can't help you now."

The boy's eyes widened in shock. Immediately, he fought to get the ring off, but it bit and scraped raw flesh.

"Daisuke…" The man began approaching his son, though the boy backed away, "I need you…"

Daisuke's legs buckled and he fell onto his bed, Kosuke cornered him. "I love you…"

"NO! Get away from me!" The Niwa screamed. However, Kosuke towered over the boy, caressing his face. "Dark! Help me!"

He once again struggled with the ring attached to his finger while the clicking of pants broke his concentration. And suddenly he was pulled off the bed and on his knees with a fully hard arousal in his mouth.

Tears fell from his eyes as his father held the back of his head gently. "If you do it right… I'll take the ring off for you…"

Conceding slightly, Daisuke gagged as the man thrust into his mouth, moaning loudly. He couldn't breathe and the violent way Kosuke handled him only made this a worst problem. "Ah, Daisuke… You're so cramped… and hot…"

Kosuke forced his son's head forward, matching the speed and vigor of his thrusts. Daisuke could feel his throat becoming raw and bloody and cried aloud when a burst of salty fluid spurt on the wounds.

The man let his head fall back in pleasure and released his hold on the red hair. Daisuke fell to the floor, choking and spewing out the white mess.

His father kneeled next to him, placed one finger on the ring, and it fell off. Kosuke put the ring in his pocket and left his son gasping on the floor.

**

* * *

**

There are only five chapters to this story. They have all been written, so I will be putting them up once a week. I have given fair warnings and will not tolerate flames!

So, review if you want. ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:

Incest, Molestation, Extreme Trauma and more Disturbing Content.

* * *

'Dark?' The boy gasped out in pain, lying in his bed, waiting for the wounds in his throat to heal.

The thief answered hesitantly, gently, 'Daisuke…'

Gathering mental strength, Niwa approached the tender subject, 'Kosuke… H-he's… not my father…'

'At one point he was.' Dark recalled seeing Kosuke and Daisuke using the same mannerisms- they really were alike, 'Your father-'

'Don't call him that!' Daisuke screamed, reliving the horrible nightmare, 'No father would moles- _DO THAT_!'

'I'm sorry, Dai…' The thief's voice cracked slightly- the terrified voice of his tamer shrieking for protection resounded in his mind, yet he was unable to do anything but wait and watch, 'I can't apologize enough. I should've been there for you…'

The boy did not respond. He knew.

Dark knew.

Why confirm the tragedy?

"Tomorrow…"

_Daisuke… I- I mean…-_

"I'll tell mom…"

_Get on your knees._

"She'll…"

…_love you…_

"Understand..."

_Ah, Daisuke…_

… …

Incessant tugging. What?

It felt like… coal… grating against his middle.

Daisuke lifted his eyes lazily. He had just gotten to sleep… and now something else wanted his attention? He supposed six hours of laying in bed thinking did not count for giving the coal room in his _cramped_ mind.

The boy swatted at the lump under his blankets.

And was horrified.

Petrified.

Instead of coal, it was a feverish human hand.

Rough, calloused hand.

Groping and rubbing.

Kosuke's hand.

Grinning and chuckling.

The boy called for help.

Anyone.

Anything.

His mother stood in the doorway.

He reached out.

She laughed.

… …

Daisuke woke in a cold sweat. His sheets and clothes soaked in anxiety, drowned in anguish. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he relaxed all of his previously wracked muscles. Turning to check the clock, he noticed a sliver of light waxing.

Kosuke was there.

Watching him.

… …

'Mom, Kosuke's-' Daisuke shook his head and reworded his message, 'The man living with us-'

He could not bring himself to say 'father' or relay exactly what he was thinking. Daisuke wanted to confide in someone who could help. Emiko, being his mother, seemed the most logical person. But how could he tell her something he couldn't admit himself?

He had been molested.

The value of those words put together held dangerous levels of revulsion, yet it seemed like it was somebody else's appalling tale. Daisuke's mind refused to accept it.

Kosuke hurt him… Defiled him…

It was too surreal.

A surreal event that turned to nightmares.

Recovering from a tremor of shock, Daisuke decided to save the conversation for later. Perhaps by then everything would be normal. Perhaps by then he would have a father.

… …

"Dai, after you eat, shower and then bedtime." Emiko said, dishing out her son's portions, "You look like you haven't slept for days."

That discordant rasping sounded- Kosuke chuckling.

Daiki had just told a joke to the man.

Daisuke sighed, relieved.

When Kosuke was around other people, he was the person he used to be. But his gaze wandered over to Daisuke's sulking body and his eyes smoldered as the foul beast he hid.

… …

"Daisuke, your father is going to bathe with you, okay?" Emiko shouted through the bathroom door. The boy inside, sitting on a stool rubbing soap on his body, stopped. Apprehension took place of the water scorching his skin and the child's eyes lit up in absolute terror.

"N-"

Too late.

The door opened and Kosuke walked in. He looked safe. He looked like an average man. Looks were always deceiving.

Kosuke brought a stool near Daisuke and sat down. A towel draped over his mid section, like Daisuke, as he doused his jagged hair with hot water.

"Sorry to interrupt you like this, Daisuke. Emiko thinks it'll save money, you know how she is." He laughed. "Oh and…"

Daisuke watched as the man opened his clenched hand, palm up, to reveal the black, coiling ring.

"I found this in my pocket earlier…" Kosuke said, "I thought I gave it to you… Didn't I?"

The boy examined the man's face, wondering if this was some sick joke.

But it was real.

Had he forgotten what he…did?

"Y-you did…" Daisuke muttered, focusing on washing his body.

"Then… Why did you give it back?"

… …

'I think he has amnesia…' Daisuke told Dark, standing outside his bedroom on the balcony, watching the sunset.

'I don't think so, Dai.' Dark responded angrily. Whenever they spoke of that man, Dark got angry. The anger was not directed at his master, but at that monster. 'He remembers… Or at least a part of him does.'

'What do you mean?'

'I have a theory, but I need more time. If it's what I think… then…' Dark's voice faded. What was he thinking? Could it be Kosuke was actually suffering from an illness… or was he the beast they saw him as?

… …

That dream again.

The pulling and tugging; griping and moaning.

Daisuke blinked once.

Twice.

But the feeling did not stop even when he was fully awake.

Kosuke's hands were stripping him in real life, but he could do nothing.

Just sit and wait while horror shred his muscles and will to fight back.

"Daisuke…" the man groaned. The boy could only imagine what he was doing.

The bed creaked as Kosuke lifted himself from the floor and onto the bed, hovering over Daisuke. His lips descended on the boy's bare chest, fingers caressing naked skin.

"You complete me." He whispered between kisses.

Daisuke's body shook and trembled, praying for the abuse to end. 'Dark! Save me!'

The dirty hands traveled lower until Daisuke realized he was completely naked. 'DARK!' he screeched internally, though no response. He grasped at his hands and found the fault.

The ring.

His mind halted. The ring? How did it get on him? Kosuke. That man put it on him. He knew.

He planned it.

Fingers began prodding at the private, lower place. Daisuke shoved at Kosuke, catching him off guard and threw him off the bed. Where could he go? How could he escape?

The man lived with him.

Watched him sleep.

Bathed with him.

Molested him.

Kosuke picked himself off the floor and looked at Daisuke confused. His son was gasping for breath, body shaking, eyes dilated, and completely nude sitting up in his bed.

"Dai… suke? What's wrong?"

* * *

Well, there you have it. I was relying on a beta, but since she's taken more than two or so weeks to finish one chapter, I gave up.

Told you there was a plot


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is my favorite. But onto the warnings.

Warning:

Molestation, Trauma and Violence

* * *

He had stayed home from school. Three consecutive sleepless nights wore him down physically and mentally. Images of his father's gruesome hands touching him, molesting him, woke the boy from night terrors of reality. Every time he was abruptly shaken awake by slick, sweaty sheets underneath him, lungs appalled from the dearth of air, and his skin scorching with fever and fear. And every time, the man was watching him.

When he appeared at the breakfast table, eyes red from crying and skin turned pale, Emiko was shocked and ordered him to stay home. She reached a motherly hand to him, murmuring, "Dai, you look horrible."

Daisuke's body tensed, swollen eyes widening, trying to discern the dangers of the soon-to-come-touch. Before his mother could lay the hand on her son's forehead, the boy jumped back. Crazed and distraught, he gasped for oxygen, mentally forcing the images of the dirty, groping hands away.

Emiko looked at her son's broken form. Something was wrong and Daisuke obviously did not feel comfortable with her.

And so she decided this was not a woman's job, to prod into a son's life, but a father's.

… …

"Daisuke, I'm coming in." Kosuke entered his room.

The boy was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling through bloodshot eyes, whispering solemn words of a time before this madness.

"What's wrong… with you?" The man asked innocuously, though obliviously pouring salt on the festering wounds.

Daisuke did not blink or show any sign he had heard him, and spoke, breaking his concentration on staying sane, "I should be asking you that… What's wrong with _you_?"

"I don't understand. I'm perfectly fine, but you aren't. Why can't you sleep? Has this happened before? Insomnia?" his questions hurt Daisuke even more. The man traumatized him, yet did not remember?

Realizing his son wasn't going to speak about it, and how completely lifeless the boy seemed now; he noticed something else and smiled, "You're wearing the ring I got you."

Daisuke burst into tears.

**…** **...**

Daisuke woke from a great pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes lazily, thinking Wiz got scared and crawled up on him. However, as the fog of sleep cleared, he found that Wiz only weighed five pounds and this thing crushing him weighed much more.

"Daisuke?"

The boy immediately fought back. Hands gripped his shoulders, holding him still. Daisuke began screaming until a hand grasped onto his cheeks, a tongue probing his mouth. It was slimy, disgusting. The boy felt vomit rising in his throat but denied himself the pleasure.

Kosuke's other hand skimmed the boy's flesh until reaching the forbidden area. He stroked until Daisuke's member hardened and unzipped his own pants with a moan.

Daisuke screamed again and Kosuke wrapped a hand around his throat, whispering, "You do that again, and I'll strangle you."

His vice grip around the boy's neck never loosened as he held their arousals in his hand, thrusting and rubbing them together.

Daisuke cursed his sick body for enjoying it. He panted as Kosuke did; moaned and whimpered threats; begging to be released.

"Say you love me." Kosuke licked Daisuke's ear, hot breath whipping the child's face.

"I. Hate. You." He spat. The man hit him brutally on the face, ignoring the tears and unconscious murmurs of the boy in his hand.

"**You love me.**" A muffled groan and two strokes later, a thick layer of white sperm soiled Daisuke's naked chest.

… …

Another disturbed night forced Daisuke to stay home sick. His mother nearly went into shock when she saw the large black bruise on his face and small bruises skirting his neck.

His excuse: Wiz attacked him in the middle of the night.

Kosuke only chuckled.

… …

"Daisuke! You have visitors!" His mother called at the bottom of the steps. She was hesitant to allow one of them in… Though it would only be a few moments until he left, she would have to be patient.

The boy shuffled down the stairs, mulling over who could possibly want to see him. He just wanted to sleep… but that creature would be waiting for that very moment… and do it all over again. He missed sleep, missed Dark, missed safety; it scraped and stripped his mind until the depression could only prod at the diminishing core of his being.

"Dai!" a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from out of nowhere. Daisuke struggled violently, pushing away, until he realized it was no one other than Takeshi. "Jeez, Daisuke, don't get so excited to see me."

"Niwa? What happened?" Another voice called out, belonging to Hiwatari, as he pointed out the obvious bruises.

"I fell." The boy whispered nonchalantly.

Emiko's voice rang from the kitchen, "I thought you said Wiz attacked you?"

Daisuke didn't remember ever saying that, but he agreed nonetheless, "Oh, yea. He did."

Before he could ask his classmates to leave, so he could attempt to get rid of the ominous ring, Takeshi dragged him upstairs, into his room. The touch sent ripples of horror through out his body, though he oppressed them, in hopes that they would leave sooner.

"Daisuke, what the hell happened? Is this the reason why you haven't been to school for two days?"

The redhead looked thoughtful, as if pondering why he skipped. Satoshi took Niwa by the hand, carefully, and led him to the bed. It took several quiet moments before the boy sat down, eyeing the bed with distrust.

Before releasing Niwa's hand, Satoshi noticed a peculiar ring on his finger.

Takeshi giggled in the couch next to them. Hiwatari glared; he had disrupted his thoughts. This was not a moment for laughter; their friend was suffering from… something… or someone.

"Dai, you should prolly change your sheets once in awhile." The reporter pointed out a white stain on black sheets, "I know you're a guy an' all… but…"

The boy looked where the other directed, and it all hit him at once. The danger was real again. The endless torture. Meaningless pleads. Febrile hands clawing his heart out. Deceptive innocence eyes gazing, judging, mocking his insides. Kosuke molesting him.

And his friends watched him succumb to lunacy and cry.

… …

Takeshi had been forced out of the room, just for a short while, until Hiwatari could find the underlying cause of this. It was a tender subject, they found, and the reporter was not good with "tender".

"Niwa? What really happened?" Satoshi began, sitting carefully beside the shaking, crying boy on the bed, "Why are you so… miserable?"

Daisuke cried out a jumble of words mixed together. He had waited too long to confess to someone and now it all poured out at once, madness creating a basin to decant his horrors with, "H-He did it! He was there the _whole _time! That damn doorway! He w-tou-I fought him, I really did. But he threatened to kill me and then he put the ring on so Dark couldn't help and he doesn't remember _any of it_! HE _MURDERED_ _ME_ AND HE DOESN'T EVEN _REMEMBER_!"

Hiwatari backed away from the boy during the angry throe of words, afraid that his words would turn to violence. When Niwa was clearly done, gasping in shock, cradling his empty, disturbed body, Hiwatari spoke calmly, "Who is 'he'?"

"T-that horrible… man… that monster…" He whispered, each syllable containing more abhorrence than the last.

"And what did he do? Did he leave those bruises on you?"

A short nod.

"Why?"

Daisuke stared at his friend, reality softened; tears brimming his eyes, he wondered. _Why_.

"I-I didn't want him to… to do that… I thought I was having… another nightmare… but that disgusting feeling didn't stop… and then… he got angry… because… I said I didn't love him…" Niwa's body shook with anger and regret. He could have fought more. Could have screamed louder; beg more.

Hiwatari believed he understood, but wished to confirm it, the horror coating his mind in disgust, "Did he molest you?"

"NO! It's not _true_!" The boy screamed, digging his face into a pillow. It couldn't be true…

'Kosuke molested me.'

He shrieked louder, diluting the voices in his head.

The correct voices.

"Daisuke! Who is 'he'?" Satoshi shouted above the boy's screams. The distraught sounds were soon accompanied by thrashing limbs, escaping from- digging from- crawling from- growing from- scarred from- abused and fucking tormented from-

"KOSUKE!" And Daisuke became quiet. His throat wounds made by Kosuke reopened and blood poured down his esophagus. Though the feeling didn't bring any distraction to what had happened, the tale unfolding in his mind. The theatre distilled and opened for critique.

Satoshi sat there dumbfounded. The boy's father?

Daisuke was right; the man was a monster.

"Y-your fath-"

"He's not my father…" The boy's broken voice scraped Hiwatari's ears. Or perhaps it was the message.

"Daisuke? You called for me?" And there the man - the monster responsible for all this- stood, leaning against the door frame, a smile adorning his face.

… …

"Niwa, let me see the ring. You said Dark was being suppressed by it, correct?" Hiwatari had been forced to lull the boy into a calm state after the appearance of Kosuke, and now they sat on the boy's couch, too exhausted to fight anymore.

Daisuke forfeited his hand to the other.

"It's definitely a Hikari piece." Hiwatari said, examining it. "So that means, the way to remove it is simple, though seems complicated."

Satoshi nudged it to the left, then to the right. Nothing.

Then he pressed down on one side.

And the ring was off.

… …

'Dark?'

'I'm here, Dai, don't worry. Now go to sleep. I promise you, I will protect you.'

… …

The familiar crushing weight woke him once again. Fingers that nudged his clothing off while unconscious now gently caressed each contort of his adolescent, naked form.

Kosuke's hand grasped the boy's hardness, fondling and pumping, reveling and moaning. The boy only screamed for help. Where was Dark? He should have been protecting him. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want this. Hated this. _Feared _this.

"Daisuke… You're so ready… Let's take things to the next level." And the fingers began dancing lightly up his thighs to his rear as the familiar vulgar jangles of buckles resounded.

Daisuke shrank into hysterics.

And then it happened.

A firm, domineering hand clutched Kosuke's, stopping it from further exploration; a snarling, feirce voice, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? _He's your fucking son!"_

Dark punched the man hard, brutally in the head. Before he could push the man off and deliver appropriate punishment, something changed. Kosuke looked up; rubbing the bloody wound and stared in confusion, turned to horror, at where he was and what he was doing.

His other hand gripped his son's lower, responding organ as he loomed over his child's naked, quivering body.

Daisuke had willingly forced control over his own form, wanting to watch this man fall apart, suffer the plague forced on himself. But this yearning quickly passed, as he saw his father never meant any of it. Never planned any of it.

He _truly _did not remember.

But now he did.

* * *

Dark's line was my favorite to write. Imaging him growling and yelling that, he was finally able to defend his tamer and speak his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The happiest chapter of them all. And that does not say much.

Warning:

Molestation, Explanation

* * *

"Daisuke, what's going on?" Kosuke pleaded after lurching off his son. The boy calmly dressed. The man realized a part of him wanted to watch but strictly kept his gaze from wandering and forced himself to stare at the abusive hands cradling his head.

"You've been doing this for a month now." Daisuke responded, completely detached. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing made sense. He was just too tired to care.

His father continued to stare in shock and disgust, "H-how… I don't remember…"

"At first, you just watched me while I slept. But I wasn't sleeping. Not with you there." Daisuke began, watching his father's face morph from dread, "Then one night, I planned to ask you _why_ you kept appearing there... But you weren't just watching me… you were t-touching yourself and when I saw that… y-you…"

The boy fought to compose himself, "The next day, when you helped me clean my room… Can you remember what happened?"

"I… You said you didn't get any sleep the previous night… And I remembered that night I was walking to my room from yours with… sperm covering my hands… I d-didn't know _why_." Kosuke told him, reliving the terror, "A-and when you said that, I thought you meant you… saw something… I-I didn't know that-"

"And after that? Do you remember?" Daisuke pushed, his voice cracking from permanent pain and madness.

"I-I helped Emiko with the groceries…. But…"

"What happened in between?" Kosuke could not answer, "You forced yourself on me. I-I- You made me- You forced that _thing_ down my throat!"

Kosuke looked at his scarred child, watching his face contort in anger and lunacy. He could not believe it. Molesting his own son?

"S-so those bruises…" He muttered incredulously.

"Last night, you told me to stop screaming, or else you'd strangle me. And then… You hit me… when I refused to say 'I love you'."

"B-but Dark. He could have protected you."

"The ring you gave me! That you forced me to wear in the middle of the night just so you could-" His words faltered, "It restrained him! He _couldn't_ save me. He can't save me."

"Daisuke, you're my son… I swear, I never meant any of it!"

"You are not my father."

… …

"What's wrong with me?" he asked the Phantom Thief. Daisuke had succumbed to the lack of sleep and allowed Dark to control his body while he rested. Dark would protect him if anything went awry.

"Dissociative Reaction. It's the mind's homeostasis. The mind's way to handle stress, guilt… or sexual conflict." Dark answered, his theory matched all of the happenings. "Visiting Daisuke in the middle of the night, having no memory of any of it…. And you may have dual personalities."

"B-but… I… How? I don't have guilt or sexual conflict!" Kosuke shook his head in denial.

"You just returned home. Maybe you're feeling guilt of leaving your son alone for so long… And that guilt turned to …"

"Sexual attraction?" The man looked at the thief in stark dissent, "No. I am not a pedophile. I love my son. I would _not_ hurt him."

"But you did. You molested him."

… …

"Daisuke, time to wake up!" A buoyant voice called from downstairs.

Wednesday morning.

School.

Niwa's mind forced his body to get up after remembering exactly what today was and where he should be going. Hauling himself from the bed, he shuffled his way into the bathroom, each step bringing him closer to...

Kosuke was there.

Daisuke's eyes widened in fear. The man, witnessing such a drastic attitude change, paused.

They stood examining each other.

Kosuke finished his morning duties and stepped aside, allowing Daisuke entrance. Feeling it was safe; the boy accepted the invitation, cautiously walking in.

The man remained to the side while Daisuke brushed his teeth… A solemn, regretful look plastered on his face.

"Daisuke… I know nothing I do can regain your trust now…. But, I love you, son." The man pleaded sincerely. Though Daisuke spun around, the look of a feral, threatened animal glistened in his eyes.

"You are not my father."

"Yes I am. " Kosuke grabbed the boy's arm roughly, forcing eye contact. "And you are my son."

The boy ripped his arm away, thought the grip held steady. The hand holding him suddenly pulled him closer in an embrace. Yet there was no love or compassion.

Just cold arms seeking intangible warmth.

"Let go of me!" Daisuke shrieked, pushing and fighting back.

"No. You're mine." The man stated brashly. He jerked Daisuke into a fierce kiss, shoving him against the bathroom wall. The boy gasped and screamed for help, ushering Dark's essence to take over.

Yet the protection never came.

And the man continued.

… …

"Niwa… How are things now?" Satoshi asked at lunch break. The boy would normally be found eating with him on the roof, but today was different. Everything was different.

"Dark can't help me when he's sleeping." Daisuke said, ignoring his own words. Nothing felt right anymore. He could not believe any of it. "I found that out this morning."

Satoshi avoided meeting his friend's despondent gaze. "I'm sorry, Niwa."

"Dark… figured out why … _it _has been happening though." The boy lifted his head in a small surge of confidence, "Kosuke has a form of Dissociative Reaction… Or something like that."

"A serious neurotic disorder." Satoshi mentioned bringing his eyes on his friend's sad pair. "Then… Is he getting help?"

"I don't know. He didn't believe it…"

"Did you provide adequate proof?"

"He was… in the middle… of…-" Daisuke covered his face in an attempt to block out those horrible memories. He could only imagine how pathetic he looked. How miserable and forlorn he seemed in the eyes of his friend.

"Niwa, you need to get away from that house. As long as you're there, he will do this. He needs proper medical attention."

A thoughtful pause.

"This may be a bit dangerous to propose, but… come stay with me for a few days. Hopefully his condition will improve by then."

… …

"Mom, I have to work on a project for awhile… so I'll be staying over Hiwatari's house." He spoke over the phone to his incensed mother. "No, I'll be fine; it's just for a little while.

"But, mom… While I'm gone, could you watch Kosuke carefully?" His mother scolded him for not addressing his father correctly, "Right now, I can't call him that. You'll understand later. Just watch him."

After several more moments of caustic remarks against the Hikari, Daisuke hung up the phone with a deranged sigh. Emiko could be hard to handle.

"It's better not to do this directly, Niwa. If he knew you were…"

"Trying to escape. He would do it again. But either way, he'll do it." The boy finished Satoshi's sentence with abnormal indifference and sentenced his own demise in that same drowning tone.

… …

"Dai, why are you staying over again?" Takeshi asked, forcing his friend into a headlock. The reporter was staying over Satoshi's house as well. He supposed it was prearranged.

"Project."

"So you're intruding on our alone time fo-" Takeshi received a swift elbow in the side from Hiwatari. Afraid that Daisuke's terrible ordeal would make him homophobic, and not wanting to cause any harm to said boy, he found it necessary to shut his boyfriend up.

"You're a couple?" Niwa asked. He seemed okay with the idea, so Hiwatari nodded.

Takeshi added his agreement with a vociferous shout.

… …

The couple had left to retrieve blankets for the movie, which was currently playing. Sick of seeing the opening for the hundredth time, Daisuke sought to find the teens. They were taking too long.

So far, his stay was going well. He kept busy, forcing his mind off of … bad things and thinking positive. Satoshi agreed to wear the ring…that previously suppressed Dark… to ensure Krad would be leashed properly.

Daisuke finally felt safe. Nothing hurt him, scared him. And it had only been three days. He felt more aware and concerned for his life. He was not going to sit idle to be ruined again.

But before facing his fears, he was going to relax and watch this movie.

Wandering into the thicket of Hiwatari's apartment and up a pair of twisting stairs, he heard the two mumbling. Peering around the corner, he realized they weren't _mumbling._

Takeshi had Satoshi pinned securely against the wall, blankets laying forgotten on the floor, locked in a heated kiss. "Saeh- No. Niwa's wait-"

Hiwatari relaxed momentarily, allowing the reporter's mouth to furnish him with praise. "Now stop."

"I've waited for a week! He can wait a few minutes." Takeshi argued, forcing him into another kiss, hands meandering wherever they pleased.

Feeling as though he were spying, Daisuke began descending the stairs.

Another refusing sound.

_Screaming for the man to stop._

Loud clanking, a louder, "Put your pants back on!"

_Waking to the figure on him, forcing his pants down._

"Takeshi… S-stop touching me… there…"

_Coal grating sensitive flesh._

"But you're so hard… Are you sure you want me to stop?"

_Cynical laughter…_

"I'm going… to come…"

_Pleading for release._

"Me too…"

_Staining innocence._

"Satoshi… I love you."

_I love you…_

… …

So that's why he didn't remember... Hm... Well, one more chapter left. By the way, I had to include Takeshi x Satoshi... I just love that couple xD


	5. Chapter 5

The last and darkest chapter of them all. I hope you have enjoyed this story thus far!

Warning:

_**Heavy**_ molestation, Trauma, Incest, Horror

* * *

"W-what's wrong with him?" Takeshi asked as they watched their friend sleep on the couch. Daisuke had stopped functioning earlier, fallen down the stairs in a heap of anxiety, callously wounding himself and startling the others.

"He had a flashback." Satoshi answered next to him, laying a blanket across the unconscious boy. He allowed his friend to get hurt. Tensing at the thought, Satoshi cursed himself. The boy seemed danger-prone.

… …

"I'm sorry about intruding and causing a fuss, Hiwatari." Daisuke said, hauling his bags from the limousine and up his walkway. Satoshi glanced at him, then at the house nervously, knowing exactly what was awaiting him with feral hands and an unknowing mind.

"I feel horrible about… leaving you here."

"I'll survive. Don't worry. Mom will see what's wrong and get help." Niwa told himself. With a smile on his face, Daisuke parted with his friend and greeted his house with the same confidence. He would not loose.

Not to that monster.

… …

"Mom… Have you done what I asked?" The boy approached his mother warily, uncertain what to expect. Either way, he would be humiliated.

"Mmhm." She answered, swiftly looking at her son, then returning to the dishes at hand, "And I don't see what's so bad about your father. He's perfectly normal."

Sighing, depressed by Emiko's assurance in her husband, he quickly came up with a plan, "Then… could you come to my room tonight?"

Doubt flared in her eyes, but concealed it from seeping through her words, "I suppose if I can wake up, Dai. No promises."

… …

'Dark? Are you still there?'

'Yes, Daisuke.' Dark responded automatically. His tamer had asked the same question nearly fifty times in a row now and Dark only wondered if Daisuke's trust in him was really that damaged.

The theif tried. So very hard to protect his tamer. His ally and friend. But it seemed so hopeless now. No one would believe them. No one could help them. But Dark refused to allow his tamer to see these thoughts brewing in his mind and carefully hid them at any cost.

'Does anything seem unusual?' Daisuke asked, peering around his room in suspicion.

'Now that you mention it… There seems to be a lot of magical energy…'

'… What does that mean, then?'

'It's probably Grandpa playing with the cauldron.'

'O-okay…'

… …

Daisuke ambled up the stairs to his room. He did not feel like being hurt. Tonight he would stand up to that man and force him to realize exactly what he was doing; how much agony he incurred; the hatred goaded; innocence trounced. And he would enjoy every second of it.

However, as he shambled into his room, he spotted the man already on his bed, the dark form twitching slightly.

When the boy turned on his light, he realized why the spasms.

The man was masturbating on his bed, sniffing the pillow, clutching the bedspread. Disgust swelled Daisuke's face as he stepped into the room, the man's attention turned to the prey.

"Daisuke… I missed you so much…" He cooed, extending his arms to his child.

"I didn't miss you. In fact, I enjoyed the time without you." Daisuke remarked, standing firmly at his doorway.

"That hurt me, Dai…" Kosuke got off the bed and slowly wandered towards Daisuke. The boy remained his bold stance, his courage deterring with every perverse, degrading look directed at him. He called to Dark for help, yet received no such assistance.

Kosuke noticed the perplexity glistening and coating the boy, and knew why it was there. "Your grandfather can work such great magic… I have a new respect for that old coot. He was able to create a whole barrier in three hours."

Daisuke stared in shock.

"You still don't get it, son?" The man sneered, "Dark's gone for the next twenty-four hours. Leaving you and me."

Kosuke's arms wrapped around him, somehow he had gotten close enough and his hands groped at emaciated flesh. The boy frozen in panic glared into lusting eyes, searching for some minuscule part of his true father.

"Get your filthy hands-" Daisuke warned, though the threat contained less meaning as his shirt landed around his ankles.

"You're perfect, Daisuke. Everything a father could hope for." Kosuke rubbed the boy's collarbone, sliding down to stroke his nipples. Daisuke pushed at the man, receiving a chuckle and pants dropping to join the disgraced shirt.

"Stop. Please, Kosuke." Daisuke begged as he landed on the bed, the man climbing on top of him, "You're supposed to be my father!"

"I am. We have a more intimate relationship than father and son… You should be grateful."

"You disgust me."

"Might as well skip to the main course. I wouldn't want to… make you wait any longer."

Daisuke felt his insides being ripped apart, scorching and shredding. The feeling exacerbated when the thing desecrating him doubled in size. The man had two fingers inside him and seemed to take pleasure in the fact that his son disliked it so much.

Daisuke's shrieks became muffled as Kosuke hushed him with his own mouth and automatically sought the boy's hard member. The man maintained a steady beat, thrusting his fingers through the bloody entrance and fondling the boy's stubborn organ.

After several moments of continuous torture, Daisuke screamed, louder than any other in his life. His father's cock was being shoved into his bottom, scraping raw tissue and sending ripples of revulsion and pain coursing through his blood stream.

The boy cried openly, all remnants of his safe haven that bred confidence and salvation were shattered. He could not win. Kosuke was raping him, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Daisuke, you're tight… It feels wonderful." The man moaned, gripping the child's thighs to start thrusting. Screams of pain grew in an ear splitting crescendo- the man reveled in every spasm and wail of rebuttal, plunging deeper into the virginal sanctum.

Kosuke grasped the boy's hardness, another lamenting screech. Blood leaked from the tarnished, rent passage, allowing the man to thrust faster and harder- achieving greater pleasure. Tearing holes into this boy's heart and soul, using and abusing the right of a father; the trust and filial bond granted to loving parents.

The man knelt to hold Daisuke, cradling him with muscular arms, digging his head into the boy's nape. Suddenly the rigid movements became softer. The man kissed Daisuke's throat tenderly while his hands passionately carressed every contor of the precious body below him. Kosuke moaned in a husky, fervent voice, "E-Emiko… You're awful tight tonight…"

Daisuke attempted to convey some sort of shrewd refusal, though his throat was sore from heaving out his soul and ousting every scrap of audacity he no longer possessed. So he waited. Allowing his father to rape him under the pretext of his mother. He could feel nothing but pity. There was no anger. Hatred. Only pity. This man, his father...

When his wife did not respond, Kosuke lifted his head and gaped in horror before grimacing in unwelcome climax. His body shuddered and twitched, leaving his seed exploring the hot virgin cove. Ripping himself away from the boy's entrance, Kosuke gasped and whimpered in disbelief.

Daisuke only cried, looking at his father through the doused crimson hair covering his face. He still could not make any sounds, so when Kosuke extended a shaking hand to pat his head, testing his eyes' competence, he only tensed and wept out in stifled moans.

"D-Daisuke…"

His son's body lie in tethers. A mixture of blood and body fluids soaked the broken boy and the bed sheets. Like a cheap whore, Daisuke lie there, splayed out erotically begging through clenched teeth for a savior. _For more_. Someone to save him from this nightmare. _To bathe him in sin._

"Dai, honey, what's all the yel-" Emiko called from the hallway, clad in night attire, and stopped at the doorway- her husband and child were naked and sweaty with tears. "Kosuke? W-what are you…?"

… … … …

"_So, when did it all begin?"_

"I already told you. When Dark appeared."

"_And who is this 'Dark' again?"_

"My other self."

"_Did you make him up?"_

"No… I don't think so…"

"_Are you sure it isn't your mind's way of coping?"_

"Coping with what?"

"_Niwa Daisuke, you were molested and raped by your father."_

"I never had a father."

… … … …

_**/End **_

Everything in this story is plausible. Dissociative Reaction is one form of a series of serious neurotic disorders.

Dissociative Reaction was founded by Adolph Meyer who believed sexual conflicts may be significant in causing some emotional disorders. DR can be brought on by sexual conflict, faulty adaptation to a new environment, excessive feelings of guilt, and any emotional pain the mind cannot handle.

Symptoms: No recollection of what has taken place, amnesia, sleep-walking, automatic writing, and rare "dual personality"

Treatment: Psychotherapy

And what Daisuke went through in the beginning of this chapter was a symptom of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Most people with PTSD repeatedly relive the trauma in their thoughts during the day and in nightmares when they sleep. These are called flashbacks. Flashbacks may consist of images, sounds, smells, or feelings, and are often triggered by ordinary occurrences, such as a door slamming or a car backfiring on the street. A person having a flashback may lose touch with reality and believe that the traumatic incident is happening all over again." -National Institute of Health


End file.
